Needs A Man's Touch
is the third episode of Survivor: Game Changers. Challenges Reward Challenge: Transport A ship full of crates is located in the middle of the ocean at the opposite end of a balance beam. It is up to the players to grab a random crate one at a time and carry it across the beam. If someone slips or drops a crate, it cannot be regained and the player must return for a new one. The tribe that has the most crates across the beam when all of them have been taken wins. Reward: Everything inside the taken crates. Winner: Reconciliation Immunity Challenge: Boats, Brains & Brawn The five tribes would run out and push their tribal boats into the water. Paddling out to retrieve puzzle crates, they would have to dive down underwater to release the boxes. Once all crates were retrieved and brought back to shore, the tribes would stack the crates into a staircase with the name of this season "Game Changers" properly aligned along the sides. Then, one member of each tribe would solve a puzzle giving them the combination to retrieve the correct key. The first tribe to run to the top of the tower, unlock and pull a lever, releasing the tribe flag, would win the challenge. Winner: Reconciliation, Hamlet, Ikino, Verona Story Day 7 After their last vote, the three at Hamlet were left with low morale. McCartney proposed that they stick together and not plan to lose anymore challenges, to which Finn and Scrooge agreed to. On Verona, the three sat in silence at their camp. None of them wanted to leave the other two alone, out of fear of being plotted against. On Ikino, Lelouch went out fishing at the crack of dawn, bringing back plenty of small fish for the tribe. Squidward, however, opted to eat the rice; not wanting to eat his own species. Privately, Bilbo spoke with Pooh, as they weighed the options between turning Lelouch or Squidward against the other. Both had their pros, but they also had cons. On Legrengetti, Ichinose had a discussion with Claire at the shelter, trying to get closer to her. After a long conversation, she was convinced that Claire would not go against Moira. Meanwhile, Sue Ellen decided to go out searching for the Power Ring, but Moira caught her out digging. Sue Ellen attempted to cover what she was doing, but Moira grew suspicious. On Reconciliation, Emma talked to Kurt and Prince in private about a plan to potentially go against Simon. Kurt and Prince discussed it privately, and began to worry about Emma's intense strategizing. Alone at camp, Simon and Tullius bonded over stories from their youth. They were suddenly interrupted by Prince arriving at camp, asking them abruptly how they feel about Emma. Both men answered that they would not mind voting her out, to which Prince responded by saying that she is unstable and cannot be trusted. The tribes gathered for their reward challenge, letting out a snicker at the smaller Hamlet and Verona tribes. Simon and Tullius sat out for Reconciliation, Squidward sat out for Ikino, and Sue Ellen sat out for Legrengetti. To start; McCartney, Pooh, Claire, Prince, and Lucy went for the crates. Lucy and Claire fell, forcing them to go back. McCartney made it, sending Finn out. Pooh made it, sending Lelouch out. Prince made it, sending Kurt. After a long challenge, Prince was the one to bring the winning crate, winning reward for Reconciliation, with eight crates total. Inside were blankets, pillows, and a lot of food. At Reconciliation, everyone emptied the crates and set everything up around camp. Simon, however, found a small scroll at the bottom of a crate and slipped it past everyone else. He went to read it alone in the woods and uncovered that it was a clue to a Magic Wand hidden in the middle of the Immunity challenge. While walking through the woods, Emma asked Tullius for his opinion on voting Simon. He bluntly declined, and didn't hesitate to tell Emma that he trusts Simon more than her. Day 8 The tribes arrived to meet Luke for their next Immunity challenge. Taking the idol back, Luke split off another part and announced that only one tribe would be attending Tribal Council, relieving many. The challenge was revealed, as the tribes got to work. Kurt and Prince sat out for Reconciliation, Pooh for Ikino, and Ichinose for Legrengetti. Hamlet took the lead, closely followed by Reconciliation and Ikino. Verona and Legrengetti lagged behind. With the head start, Hamlet kept the lead with Scrooge making quick progress on getting the boxes. Keeping these positions, the three leading tribes returned first to begin working on the puzzles. Ikino made a swift turn to the lead as they completed their staircase first, followed by Hamlet. Legrengetti eventually caught up, but Reconciliation struggled on the staircase. Verona still struggled to untie the boxes, as Lucy was working slowly. On the puzzle, Lelouch faced off against McCartney, with Sue Ellen soon joining in. Verona also made it to the staircase. Reconciliation finally progressed as Tullius took to the puzzle, finishing it faster than anyone else. They raced to unleash their flag and won Immunity. McCartney finished the puzzle and Hamlet released their flag, winning Immunity. Sue Ellen, however, was majorly struggling with the puzzle. Lelouch completed his, as Ikino won Immunity. With Sue Ellen's slowness, Verona caught up and Jill finished the puzzle first, winning Immunity for Verona and sending Legrengetti to Tribal Council. Simon had forgotten about the Magic Wand. Luke then awarded the Immunity Idol pieces to Reconciliation, Hamlet, Ikino, and Verona. He informed Legrengetti that they would have a date with him at Tribal Council, before dismissing the players. At camp, Claire and Moira agreed that Sue Ellen needed to go. Alone at camp, Ichinose and Sue Ellen said their farewells to each other, knowing that neither of them would go to rocks. Ichinose talked to Claire and Moira individually, explaining that Sue Ellen was an unreliable player who failed to do well in challenges and brought little to the tribe. Sue Ellen did the same, describing Ichinose as a complete backstabber and untrustworthy player. Sue Ellen then swore that she would not write Claire or Moira's names down after a switch or merge. At Tribal Council, Legrengetti openly admitted to Luke that the vote was between Ichinose and Sue Ellen. Both girls made their cases to Claire and Moira, as the latter two claimed to have made their decision. Ichinose and Sue Ellen did vote each other, but Claire and Moira opted to vote Ichinose, unanimously eliminating her. Ichinose's torch was snuffed as she left the game, leaving the three girls alone on their tribe. Luke told them that an obvious duo in charge has it's ups and downs, and the future of the game will unveil if it works. He then dismissed the three as they returned to camp. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running